The Ignorant Actor
by Crystal Drake
Summary: After a dress rehearsal of the Cabbage merchant new play, Zuko got some one on one time with actor who plays him. - Crack and hint of Zuko x Aang


"I hoped you enjoyed the dress rehearsal," the playwright politely smiled. "I will patiently wait for you answer."

The playwright was dressed to the nines, hoping to impress the royalty and the Avatar. He then exited the room. Aang couldn't help but notice what a huge transformation from a struggling cabbage merchant to famed playwright the man had gone through. The Avatar figured that he was must be grateful to them, since the plays he wrote about them were the source of his success.

Once Aang thought the man was out of earshot he began the discussion.

"It was amazing," Aang cheered. "It had much better casting then the first play."

"It certainly was," the Fire Lord replied in a soft and sweet tone. "The romance between us was a lot more believable in this production. Avatar Aang's role was cast well."

"I know it wouldn't have been the same if Aang's actor was female," Aang said as he nudged Zuko. "Does that mean you approve?"

"Yes," Zuko blushed, looking shyly away.

Avatar Aang's smile expanded wide across his face. "Wonderful! I'll let the playwright know."

Zuko watched the extremely happy Aang almost prance out of the room. It made him feel warm inside that he felt the same way the Avatar did about the play. It was nice being on the same page.

"I'm sorry sir, but I couldn't help but to overhear you," A familiar voice softly spoke. "You're Fire Lord Zuko."

Zuko turned in the direction of the voice. To his surprise it was the actor who was cast as him. He smiled at the man; it was obvious what the man wanted from him. He wanted Zuko to help him perfect his role. Zuko felt most honored.

"I can't believe nerve of that playwright," the actor ranted. "No, that hack! How dare he use your name to that abomination of a script?! Fire Lord, sir. I promise you, I will speak to him to get the character's name changed post haste!"

"Why would you do that?" Zuko laughed in amusement.

"The character is nothing like you," replied the idiotic actor. "You are far from being the evil prince I play."

"Evil prince?" Zuko asked confused. But he couldn't help to wondered if the guy was just pulling his leg.

"Yes, that playwright certainly has a wild imagination," stated the actor. "He created this evil prince who shares your name. Let me enlighten you on the purpose of the character."

"Do tell," Zuko asked intrigued in getting a good laugh.

"His main goal is to get into the Avatar's pants," responded the actor his voice dripping with indignation. "He does mumble a lot about restoring honor, but I still don't know how that fits the plot."

Zuko smirked. He knew exactly what was going on.

"Sokka, where are you hiding?" Zuko shouted.

"Surely you must have read the script!" the ignorant actor exclaimed. "You just named another character from play, so you're familiar with it, yes? I thought it was exclusive script, you know the normal hush-hush that goes on in this caliber of productions."

After a few moments of the actor ranting and the Fire Lord ignoring him, it became obvious that the actor was a complete and utter moron.

"Oh, you must have tried out for a part," the actor suggested as an explination. "What role was it for? Never mind I would love to guess."

Zuko glared the incompetent actor to just shut up. Surely no not even the most sheltered plebe would even entertain the thought of the Fire Lord auditioning for an acting role.

"Fire Lord Ozai!" guessed the actor cheerfully. He was impressed with his own wits, "But you really didn't have to give me that hint. I would've gotten it eventually. You are a Fire Lord, so naturally you would be drawn to that role."

-8-8-8-8-

Zuko stormed into the room where Aang and the playwright were. They were finishing up their discussion of the play and determining where and when it should be performed.

"What's the matter?" asked Aang. He could tell that something was very wrong.

"The play," replied the Fire Lord curtly.

"My masterpiece," the playwright sniveled fearfully. "All my hard work gone!"

"The script is fine," Zuko said quickly to calm the old man's fears. "But before it performed I want one thing changed."

"What shall I change, my lord?" the former cabbage merchant asked, quill ready to take down the notes.

"Zuko's role needs to be recast," Zuko stated.

"Of course," agreed the playwright, writing a note to fire the actor on the top of his to-do list. "May I ask your reasoning? So that the same mistake is not made twice."

Zuko looked at the older man. He didn't quite know how to explain 'I don't want you to cast a complete idiot to play me' so he paused for a moment. Then he remembered something else that the actor had said.

"He has no respect for you," Zuko frowned. "He called you crazy."

"MY CABBAGES! That is awful," the playwright screamed. "I won't delay in discharging him now!"


End file.
